


We'll Meet Again

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons have been enemies since the beginning, constantly fighting for dominance over the other. Chaos and disaster was always inevitable. The Earth trembled at their mercy. </p><p>Yamaguchi, however, didn’t care in particular and helped the injured demon anyways, unaware that he was the future king of all destruction. The worst was yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

He failed. He missed his target. He tried again, but it was already too late. The attack had begun, an inevitable chain of events occurred. He was on his own. The others had already disappeared from view, running away in fear from the advancing force. Still, he didn’t back down. He wasn’t afraid to take them on. He was strong enough for it. He knew he could do it with or without aid. Dodging and evading the piercing arrows of light, he rose to the air with his sword in hand and positive that a few chanted spells would do the trick.

The enemy was quick, though. They weren’t going to give him the chance to destroy the land that was barely starting to sustain itself again. He was feared for his power and they knew what he was capable of. He lacked empathy, completely indifferent to the small village that was not far from where the chaos they were creating. He didn’t care. It was the same every night. He would destroy everything that was destined to come his way. He was born to rule the universe. He was raised to think that way.

His attacks continued. He was just too quick for them individually. One. Two. Three. They dropped down like the insects they were. A smirked spread across his face, blood dripping from the end of his sword. He was unstoppable. There was nothing that could hold him back. An angel flew by him, hatred and desire filled in his eyes. He extended his hands, bringing forth spheres of threatening glints that were aimed toward his body. Maybe he had thought of victory too soon.

Oikawa’s focus faltered suddenly overwhelmed when he was struck from behind. He couldn't avoid it. There was no helping it. He turned, his dark cape flaring with the intense wind that was emerging from their battle storm. Struck again, once more on the side of his stomach by something that he didn’t quite see. All well. He aimed for the angel in front of him, but couldn’t reach him in time. A rain of beaming lights fell from above, burning right onto his skin. In that instance, he could no longer hide the pain. He thought about retreating.

One final blow was all it took. He was pushed with the force of a million down to the ground. He fell in a blink of an eye. Unsure of where he had gone wrong, he quickly got up. He needed to run, to hide before they all came down to kill him. He stumbled, blood pouring in large proportions. He groaned and pressed his hand against his wounds. They were going to take a while to heal. In the meantime, he had to take cover from the creatures he considered to be beasts. As quickly as he could, he headed toward the forest where he was sure his scent wouldn’t be noticed too easily.

Angels. He would destroy them all one day. He hated them from the core of his very being.

His breathing became difficult. Blurry vision. Small steps. Slowly, he became weaker. Their Light was like poison with affects that he didn’t think could be removed so easily. The Impures had it rough and he was no exception. He winced as his legs became numb. He looked back to make sure he was alone. Of course, there was only darkness. He didn’t sense danger and yet, he was almost sure he was being followed. Somewhere was there. He could feel them. Had they found him already?

Maybe he had underestimated them. His power was still growing. He still had so much to learn as a demon. That much was clear. He still wasn’t ready, but he thought he could initiate an attack anyway. He hadn’t done too bad, better than he expected. Next time, he would just stick with attacking humans. They were easier to conquer at least. Then again, at least, he knew what to improve on. For one, his field of view. Oikawa coughed, throwing up blood. His body felt agile. He was dizzy, lost. And endurance. That was another thing he needed work on.

He had no idea where he was going. Anywhere but home probably. He didn’t think he could face the elders. They would punish him for sure. He had disobeyed them after all. He had gone out of his way even after the retreat signal had been given. He would be laughed at. He would be mocked at. Teased. Pitied. With the way he was, he was unfit to be king. That’s what they would say. It wasn’t something that he necessarily believed. Already he was the most hated and most wanted demon among the Angels. That meant he was powerful. That meant that he was in line to become the most formidable creatures to exist.

Not in his current state. The pain was never ending. His injuries weren’t healing at all. It was worrying. He couldn’t give up. Not yet. Looking up at the moon, he took a deep breath and let his tired body fall over the grass. He needed rest. He would get up in a second or so. Maybe a few minutes. Half an hour. He closed his eyes briefly, hoping he would regain some energy to continue forward.

However, in that very, instance, he felt the warm presence again. He had been followed. They were close. Awfully close and he wondered what they were waiting for to attack. He was vulnerable. He was weak. Pathetic, actually. They weren’t going to get another chance to kill him off for good. This would be their last because he would never again let himself get humiliated in the same manner. He ignored them and pretended to be half dead for their sake. When they finally dared to approached him, he would surprise them. It was a good plan. Not perfect, but something that was worth a shot.

Nothing happened. He waited patiently for a few more seconds. Again, everything remained still. Silence filled the chilly air. His sword laid right next to him. He could reach for it and cut their throat in a heartbeat. It wouldn't take much effort. He probably had enough strength for it.

Then, he heard their footsteps. They were quiet, calm, and collected. He couldn’t see them, his eyes were still closed, but their aura resembled to that of an angel. It was different, though. Something that he had never felt before. Their presence didn’t carry malice. The intent to kill wasn’t there. His body flinched at the thought of it. What was going on?

Closer and closer. Then they stopped. Standing from above, they kneeled down in front of him. He was about to react in an unfitting way when he felt the Light again. It was an angel, but they weren’t trying to kill him. They were helping him.

…

It was wrong. What he was doing was wrong and would definitely be frowned upon. The consequences would be heavy. His actions would never be forgiven. A traitor. That’s what he would be called. He would be scolded at, vanished from the Angel Domain. His powers would be revoked for sure. He was misusing them for unapproved purposes. His healing abilities were reserved for humans and angels alike. Not for demons. Not for monsters. Not for Impures in general. He would never hear the end of it if his actions were found out. Banishment was probably the kindest thing that could be done.

He trembled as he followed the injured and almost dying demon into the forest. He had seen most of the battle that had transpired in the sky. He was strong. He was fearful. He was powerful. Still, he didn’t understand why the masses had gone after him specifically. Yamaguchi watched him from behind the trees. He tried his best to hide his angelic aura, something he wasn’t good suppressing.

The demon suddenly stopped walking and turned back. He stayed that way for a few moments. Listened and watched. Waited. He held his breath, begging the heavens to remain unseen.

He would be killed in an instance. He didn’t think the demon would spare him if he noticed he was being followed. It was their instinct. They were born with that desire. A lust to kill, natural monsters, unsympathetic, cruel. That was it. The definition of what it meant to be an Impure. Ever since he was small, he had always been told the same thing. Demons and such creatures were evil. Their jobs, as an angels, was to protect the Earth and eliminate the beings that threaten the peace of all existence. That was their purpose. That’s what they were set to do. Nothing more and nothing less.

He was different, though. He knew that from the start. His Light was dimmer, weaker, a complete disgrace. His wings had taken a longer time than normal to flourish. Even then, he had trouble flying. He couldn’t really. They were unnecessarily clumsy and slow. Flightless sometimes. He couldn’t soar through the air like the others. He could never keep up with their astounding speed. It was too much for him. He was, as the Elites called him, an embarrassment to all known angels.

It was troubling, but something he had grown used to over the years. As a result, he preferred to travel by foot, enjoying the wonderful views slowly, one at a time. It was relaxing. He never felt pressured to follow the rules. He was an angel, sure. Still, he wasn’t considered one. He was a misfit. The odd one. The mistake. Such truths were burned into his mind, into his soul, that he came to believe it. That was why. That was the reason why his first impulse wasn’t to kill the injured demon. He wanted to help him.

The demon surprisingly coughed, a puddle of blood splattered to the ground, but he continued to walk forward. Maybe he had noticed him. Maybe he did not. Either way, nothing was done about it, so Yamaguchi kept following him. Not long after, he collapsed on the ground, falling back with a painful groan. He didn’t get back up. He didn’t move for the longest time. His eyes closed. His breathing became quiet. Yamaguchi wondered if he had finally reached his limit.

He waited, though, for a reaction, for some sort of signal that it was okay to approach him. He gazed at him from behind the tree. He waited. Waited. Waited until he finally gathered enough courage to get closer. Slowly, he took small quiet steps. Yamaguchi gulped, his fingers twitching as he kneeled down in front him. He inspected him from head to toe, analyzing his wounds and injuries that were scattered all over his body. He was tempted to touch him.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. He tried to calm down. He was sitting so close to a creature he had been taught to fear and hate. He no longer knew what he was suppose to believe. The demon in front of him was beautiful. There was no point denying it. His hair seemed soft. The horns on his head were a bit menacing, but his face was close to perfect. If not, then better. He was dressed in black robes that covered and hid the seriousness of his injuries. However, the Light was spreading fast. It was consuming him, killing the darkness that sustained Impures. As if his bleeding wounds weren’t bad enough.

Possibly. He wasn’t sure. He could stop it with a countermeasure. He could do it. He could heal him. It would take a lot of his energy. That much he was sure of and he could end of regretting it later. Even so, if there was someone that he could help right before him, then he would do it. There was no discriminating from his part even if that same creature would come back to haunt him.

Yamaguchi extended his hands and placed them over the injured areas. He thought about it once more. He asked himself if he was sure about what he was doing. That same demon had attacked his kind just moments ago. He had seen the way he had defeated some of them. His power was seriously incredible. Astonishing. He pondered about it. His lips quivered, but he was already calling out to the cosmic energy he needed. Closing his eyes, he felt it. He felt his own power surging within him. He felt it traveling to his hands.

Flares. Light. Power. He was glowing. He could feel it, the indescribable warmth and love that was craved by humans. He could see it, his body casting a shadow against the cold ground. Yamaguchi took in deep breaths. He placed his hands over the injured demon. Slowly, he began to heal. His wounds diminished. The bleeding finally stopped. The poisoning Light was cancelled out by his order. He remained there. He stayed that way until it was all gone. Until the demon was as good as before. It was a long process and one shift in attention could ruin it all. Luckily, he never lost his focus.

When he was done, Yamaguchi was sweating all over. He was tired. Exhausted. There was a sudden pain in his chest. An unbearable one in fact. He looked at the demon. He was sitting up now, his brown eyes glued to him and his brows furrowed with confusion.

What had he done? He had saved a demon. Why? He wasn’t sure. Was he going to be killed? Maybe. Those were his last thoughts before everything went black.

…

He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t sure what he was suppose to do. The angel that had healed him had collapsed and the Light that had surrounded him moments ago had completely vanished. He was an idiot. Oikawa pushed him aside. He looked at his himself. Amazed that the pain was gone. He was completely healed. He felt incredibly better. He was full of energy, power, and strength.

Standing up, he adjusted his cape. He looked up the sky. He got ready to leave. He needed to before he was found again. However, he couldn’t get himself to move. Instead, he looked at the passed out angel that had wasted his spirit trying to heal him. For what purpose, though? What had been his goal? What did he achieve from it. An idiot, an airhead. That’s probably what he was. He decided not to give it much thought.

He did manage to take a couple of steps. Just a few before he turned back to pick up the angel that had aided him. Well, he couldn’t just leave him there. He owed him big time. He could have died. In fact, he probably would have which would have been the end for all demons. He was, currently, their only chance for survival. He was strong. No one could rival against him. He was the key to their success.

Oikawa carried the angel in his arms. He let his head rest against his chest with his feet dangling in the air. Weak. That was probably the best word to describe him. He didn’t appear as ominous like the other angels. In fact, he was almost pleasing to look at. Tiny freckles were spread across his face and his hair seemed to have no sense of control. Oikawa became curious. It didn’t make any sense. Everything about that specific angel confused him to no end. But, most of all, why? Why in the world had he saved him? Why?

He went off. He left the forest after making sure the surrounding area was safe. He sped across the land. Unseen. Completely unheard. Unnoticed. He kept the angel close, hoping he didn’t suddenly wake up and think he was being kidnapped. Of course, those weren’t his intentions. He, a knocked out angel, would become the perfect prey for any other demon or Impure. He couldn’t let that happen especially after he had just been saved. The least thing he could do was take him to safer place.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive. They were at the base of the mountain, not far from the village he had come close to destroying earlier. A rustling river was nearby as well along with a hidden cave. It was a location that only he knew about, an ideal spot to hide an angel until he came back to his senses. Oikawa rested him against the rocks. He pushed his hair away from his face, getting one last look at the stars that were resembled on him. He took off his cape and placed it over his sleeping body.

His actions were amusing. Absolutely unbelievable. Then again, if the angel hadn’t saved him, if he hadn’t helped him, then he would have killed him. Without a second thought, he would have ripped his heart out. That wasn’t the case for this one though. He was grateful which was a sentiment that wasn’t suppose to exist in demons. He sighed and stepped back out after sparing one more glance toward the idiotic angel.

They would probably never meet again. A notion he was completely okay with.

…

He sat on top of the branch, looking out and watching the children play by the river. Their mothers were too busy washing clothes and gossiping to pay much attention to them.  They seemed happy. Two of them were playfully chasing down a dragonfly. Another was splashing their feet against the cold water. It was a pleasant sight to see and yet, he couldn’t get himself to smile. He pulled the black robe closer to him. It belonged to the demon and yet, he couldn’t get himself to throw it away.

It was covered with his scent, blood and death. In a way, it was pretty disgusting how he had grown so attached to it. Almost vomiting gross. He looked at it, sighed, and draped it against the branch. Useless. Completely pointless, yet it had kept him warm during the night.

The children continued to laugh while the dragonflies taunted them to step further into the water. One of the mothers noticed. She yelled at them to come back. Certain parts of the river were deep, dangerous. They were all quite aware, so they came back obediently. Still, Yamaguchi watched over them. He leaned his hand against his knee and watched. His mind kept slipping to the demon he had accidentally save the previous night. Again, useless.

“There you are, Yamaguchi. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Ennoshita had appeared out of nowhere or, he had been too distracted to actually see him coming. Yamaguchi stared at him absentmindedly as the other angel sat next to him, his wings fluttering against the breeze gracefully and beautifully. He was a little envious since his wings were nothing like his. A majority of the time, he preferred to keep them hidden.

“Your Light seems dimmer than usual. Is something wrong?” He asked him after a long silent pause. His Light was always dim, but that wasn’t anything odd to be alarmed about. He just felt tired. Weaker than usual because of the strain he had put himself through over a demon. “You aren’t sick, are you?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. He wasn’t sick. That wasn’t it. He grabbed the black cape that was hanging over the branch. He rolled it up and hid it underneath his arms before Ennoshita gave it too much importance. He wanted to go home, but at the same time, the Angel Domain wasn’t exactly a place that welcomed him with open arms. In fact, he was almost sure they despised him. Always ignored. Sometimes hated. Aside from Ennoshita and Tsukishima, no one really seemed to care where he was.

“Hey, cheer up. I know you’re Drifter now. We all start off as Drifters, but if you keep working hard and proving yourself, you’ll be assigned to a human one day too. Just wait and see. Trust me when I say this. It’s the ultimate goal of angels besides becoming an Elite, of course.”

He smiled, but Ennoshita didn’t know that he had already given up on that idea. He was a Drifter or, in other words, an angel that was at bottom of string. There was nothing really specific he was suppose to do. Everything was very general for them; protect the Earth and fight demons. Ennoshita and Tsukishima, however, had advanced to Guardians. They were assigned to a specific human that they suppose to look after. They had to make sure they fulfilled their destiny and died at the correct time. It was a lot of work with little breaks.

Then, there were Elites. He knew little about them besides the fact that they were possibly the most heavenly beings to exist in the universe. They kept the world in order, set the rules, kept them in check.  “Anyways, we should go. There’s terrible news and one of the higher ups is going to talk to us about. It seems the Demon King they were trying to kill off last night survived somehow. That’s just how powerful he is and it’s worrisome. It’s unfortunate since everyone pitched in to the fight. I heard that even some of the Guardians showed up.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at the sound of his words. He gripped on the cape that was in his hands. He gulped. Shuddered from head to toe. “Demon King? That’s who everyone was after? What does he look like?”

“Well, I’m not really sure myself.” He placed his finger over his lip. He thought about it for a bit. Then, responded after a moment or two. “As weird as it sounds and from what I heard of, his most distinctive feature is that he’s pretty attractive.”

He had messed up. He had messed up bad.

Yamaguchi got down from the tree and waved goodbye to Ennoshita, not giving him a chance to speak. It was already too late to set things back right. He couldn’t erase the fact that he had accidently aided the enemy by saving their king. What was he suppose to do now? “I’m sorry! There’s something important I forgot! Apologize to Tsukki for me!”

 

…

He was close. He could smell him. He could pick up his scent from a mile or two away. It had been engraved into his nostrils. An aroma that he didn’t he could forget. Oikawa had stopped by without thinking. He was in the exact same location where he had collapsed previously, defeated and worn out. However, he didn’t think he would actually find him again. He licked his lips, wondering how the little frighten angel would react to him. He was curious.

Then, the angel arrived. In a flash, before he could even notice his presence, he flew to him and pinned him down to the ground with his sword aimed at his neck. The angel screamed in terror from the sudden surprise, but he made no attempt to push him off. Instead, he snapped his eyes shut to avoid his controlling gaze. When no attack came from his part, he calmed down and had the nerve to look at him straight in the eyes.

“It’s you.” He told him with the softest voice he had ever heard. Oikawa had considered it before, but the angel was clearly an idiot. “I actually found you again.”

“What are you aiming for? What’s your purpose in all of this?” Anger. Frustration. Confusion. There was an pounding ache in his chest where he had been shot. He couldn’t control it. He could no longer feel the pain, but his entire body seemed to be responding to the angel that was underneath. It knew. It knew what he had done for him. Even if he didn't want to, he couldn’t overlook it. “Do you know what I am, Angel? Do you know I’m a threat to your kind? Why the hell would you help me? Save me? Are trying to get yourself killed?”

“You needed it, so I helped you. I wasn’t asking for anything in return. I did it because I wanted to.”  The angel shifted uncomfortably under his him, but he didn't bother to remove himself. “I knew you were a demon, but that honestly didn’t matter to me in that the moment. However, I did hear that you’re the Demon King, so I guess the fact that I saved you is starting to worry me a little.”

“I’m not the Demon King. Well, at least not yet anyways.” He corrected him, standing up and lifting his sword that had successfully paralyzed him. He extended his hand for him to grab and when he took it, his entire body trembled by his warm touch. It wasn’t a terrible feeling. “You’re a strange one. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an angel like you. In fact, you almost look mortal.”

His comment was ignored. Instead, the angel pulled out his cape he had lent him the night before. He handed it back to him with a small smile on his face. The Light in him grew a bit brighter. He almost became afraid that it would seep right through and affect him. Oikawa took the black robe from his hands. He looked at it, wondering why he was returning. It wasn’t like he needed it.

“Thank you for not killing me.” The angel looked down at the ground, his face turning a bit red much to his own surprise. “I know it’s kind of a weird thing to say, but I think any other demon would have done it? I don’t know. It’s what I believe.”

“Any other demon, or Impure, would have slit your throat. I didn’t because you saved me first. What kind of jerk would I be if I tried to kill of my savior? Angel or not, I owed you. I still kind of do.” He couldn’t believe his own words. They were much too sentimental from what he was normally accustomed to. “Well, thanks for returning my cape I guess. Not that it was necessary for you to do so. “

Just as quickly as he had arrived, Oikawa left. He left without an introduction, without any intention to see him again though he secretly wanted too. Still, he had to remember that they were enemies. That he was the future Demon King set to rule the universe and kill off every known angel. Every angel, except that one.

…

“You’ve been quiet lately. What’s wrong?” Again. Why did he have to explain himself? He wasn’t much different. He was always that way. Quiet, reserved, lost in his own thoughts. Yamaguchi shrugged and looked away, but he knew he couldn’t fool him. They knew each other since they were children. He didn’t think there was anyone in the Angel Domain that knew him as well as Tsukishima did.

“I’ve been thinking about something lately.” His voice was barely audible, but he couldn’t get himself to speak much louder. He felt as if there was a hole burning straight through his heart. He was still worried by what he had done. Afraid of what the results would be.

He didn’t regret saving the demon, but he was anxious about what would became of those emotions.  He looked at his fingers, his hands, his arms and realized that Ennoshita had a point. His Light had become dimmer. It still hadn’t recovered from the excessive amount he had used for the healing. Just the same, he feared that Tsukishima would notice too. If he asked, then he wouldn’t have a choice but to tell him. He hated keeping secrets. There were rumors that said secrets and mistrust brought nothing good to an angel.

“I know that as a Drifter you slayed countless of Impures including demons. You were seriously the best.” Yamaguchi couldn’t bare to face him, so instead he kept his eyes on the void under him. He gazed at the stars, at the cosmos, at the glints that gave them their power. “Still, I was thinking about what your opinion to all this was. What do you think about demons? About Impures? Do you think they’re like us? Capable of feelings and emotions? I know they haunt humans and angels, but is it possible?”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time by yourself. You need to snap out of it immediately.” Tsukishima didn’t bother to answer any of his questions, but it’s not like he needed to. He hated them. He despised them just like every other angel. That’s what was expected from them.

He was never going to move up the hierarchy with those thoughts. Everyone knew. Every angel knew that it was dangerous to remain as a Drifter for too long. However, he was much weaker than the rest. Fragile almost. He couldn’t keep depending on Tsukishima and Ennoshita. He couldn’t rely on them to protect him forever. Eventually, with the passing centuries, they would become Elites. He would be left behind for good.

After Tsukishima had left, he stepped out into the Void and let his body disintegrated into millions of tiny fragments. He was going to go back to Earth and find the demon. He needed the answers to his questions

…

It was a special night. There was an eclipse that sent the sky to flash fiery red. The Earth was about to become a battlefield, drenched with blood of demons, angels and even humans. Oikawa could feel the lust rushing through his veins. He was ready for it. More prepared than ever before. He was growing stronger and more deadly with every passing day. He had the feeling that he would slay more angels than he could possibly count. It filled him with thrill.

Impures. That’s what they were categorized as, but they were more than that. They weren’t mindless spirits and monsters that thought of nothing terror. No. Demons were calculating, clever, and intelligent. Everything was just one big game to them meant for entertainment.

Once more, he was determined to strike fear straight to their very being. He located a human. She was walking over the bridge, going home with a bucket of water in her hand. She was probably coming from the river, bringing water to make food for the family. He laughed as he loomed above her. Humans were truly pathetic. He wiped his lower lip with his finger. He got ready to lunge at her. He would attack her and feed on her soul. That’s really all he needed to survive.  The souls of humans, a concept he didn’t understand himself.

He pulled out his sword. He knew what he needed to do. He wouldn’t be able to get to her unless he killed of her Guardian. That coming second would be crucial. He could end it in one blow if he wanted to, but there was no fun in that. He liked testing his limits. He liked to see what he was capable of. He was going to be the Demon King after all. There was no better moment to prove himself. He sent out the signal. He locked in his target, his eyes glowing red with hunger. In any second, her Guardian would sense it and come flying to protect her in an instant.

Then, he felt him. He sensed another angel not far from there, but he wasn’t in the air. He was on the ground somewhere. Running. Panting. Fighting for his very life. It wouldn’t have concerned him. In any other situation he would have proceeded on to take his victim, but it was him.

It was his angel. Oikawa was brought back to reality. His breath losing its normal pace. The night was dark, but he moon was bright, full, demeaning. He looked for him. He tried to pinpoint his exact location. He needed to go to him. His body demanded him to go save him. He wanted to protest against such reactions, but found himself unable to. It was a feeling that he couldn’t fight off.

Feelings? Since when did demons have those?

Blood. It was filled the air. Another endless battle had begun, but there was a torturing pang in his chest when he able distinguish his angel’s bloody essence. It was strong. There was lots of it. Dripping. Anger filled throughout him that he could no longer restrain. It consumed him little by little. He lost control of his thoughts. Before he knew it, he was rushing to save the angel that had helped him out once before.

…

What in the world had he been thinking? He didn’t mean to grab attention, but he had been lurking around when he wasn’t suppose to. He was weak after all. He didn’t stand a chance against the cruelties of the world. He couldn’t even save himself much less a human life. Yet, he had gone out of his way to do just that for a demon. Pathetic. That’s probably what Tsukishima would say.

So, he ran. As fast as he could, but he wouldn’t be able to hold up for much longer. The Impures that were chasing him were fast. Much too quick. Even if he did try to fly, he didn’t think he could escape. His wings didn’t have enough practice for it. He would probably end up tumbling down to the ground. He could also consider attacking them. He wasn’t too bad at doing that, but he hadn’t fully recovered his energy. He had used too much of it when he was healing the demon. Then, if he did try to attack, he would lose strength and his running would decrease in speed dramatically.

There was no getaway. They were starting to corner him. Yamaguchi turned around and shrieked when he saw how close they were. Much too close that he could see their ugly deformities. They were nothing like demons at all. He didn’t get why they were always lumped into one. They were talking. They were saying something to him, but he couldn’t make it out. Their language was unknown to him.

He took a quick turn, but slipped with the leaves. He ended up scraping his arm. It was nothing serious, but his body was in a critical state. He didn’t have the fortitude to heal it anymore. He didn’t have a choice. He had to let it bleed which made his situation worse than it already was. He slowed down, tripped several more times before he was unable to get back up.

It was seriously the end. The demon had killed him indirectly after all. Then again, he was the only one to blame. He tried to stand up, but an Impure had immobilized him down with an incredible force. He couldn’t move. It was over. His neck was tightly grabbed on. They were choking him, but at the same time he could feel the little life he had left being sucked right out of him. Yamaguchi wanted to scream for help, but he couldn’t even breath.

The Impure looked at him with a terrifying expression over its face. Their eyes were pitch black and they reflected no light. Their inhuman features seemed to stretch out the closer they got to him. Then, there was more than one. They were all on him like wolves picking on their freshly caught prey. They were going to consume him in ways that he couldn’t even imagine. Yamaguchi felt his eyes closing, he felt himself losing hold of situation.

In one quick swoop, everything changed and he was able to breathe once more.

 

…

Oikawa didn’t hesitate. He didn’t think twice when he fell down from the sky to cut open the monstrous beings that had captured his angel. They gave out a screech. Alarmed and startled by his sudden actions. A Demon? Their own kind protecting an angel? His enemy? Absurd. He didn’t mind it anymore. The connection had already been made, an inseparable bond had been formed between them.

He stood in front of the fallen angel with anger fuming out of him like flames. He would slay them. He would kill anyone that stood in his way. Including Impures, Angels, or even Demons. It didn’t matter. The Impure had been sliced in half by his sword, but in a matter of seconds, he was restored to his original form. It was truly an ugly sight. He couldn’t believe that demons were actually compared to such beings. They were nothing alike. Still, it was probably a fact that had been made up by the Angels themselves.

They didn’t know that they weren’t much better.

He turned back to look at the angel. He sighed with relief when he realized he was okay. He was having trouble breathing. He was scared out of his mind, but he was fine. Sort of. His arm was gravely injured and it didn’t seem to be getting any better. It wasn't healing. He wasn’t performing his crazy magic like the way he done on him. The angel stood up behind him before he gave him a small smile. He was shaking. Terrorized since they had suddenly become surrounded by a mob of indistinguishable Impures.

Strangely, he showed no fear and held his sword firmly. He swore to protect the being behind him. He swore to kill all those who stand in his way. It was a challenge of endurance. He told the angel to stay close, to remain by his side until it was all over. He was weak, unfit to be an angel or any immortal for that matter. He wouldn’t survive long. That was certain.

But, he had him around now. His safety was guaranteed. So, one by one, he attempted to take them all down until they were the last two remaining.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

They were finally alone, standing right next to each other without uttering a single word. The demon was still panting, exhausted and completely out of breath. He had managed to defeat them, the Impures, for his sake. He never left his side. He was with him the entire time, protecting him and shielding him with his body. Yamaguchi felt something warm in his heart because of it. He didn’t quite understand why the demon had saved him, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was happy to be there with him. He couldn’t deny it.

Yamaguchi looked at his injury and was glad that it had finally stop bleeding. Still, it didn’t seem to be getting any better. The wound wasn’t terribly serious, but the weakness in his body wasn’t letting it heal properly. He shifted his attention back to the demon, who was staring at him thoughtfully. His sword had already vanished from sight, but there was still a threatening glare in his intense gaze. Yamaguchi bit his lip nervously. He looked around and tried to thank him for saving his life, but he was interrupted before he could say anything.

“Well, since you’re unavoidable and helpless, let me at least have your name. I don’t want to keep calling you an Angel when you don’t even resemble one to begin with.” The demon approached him and stood before him with a menacing aura. He was taller than him, stronger, faster, smarter and everything else. He wasn’t just attractive either. He was stunningly alluring. “What are you even doing here anyways? This is clearly no place for you.”

“I’m sorry.” That is all he was able to say. He couldn’t necessarily admit that he had come to the human world to look for him. He needed answers to the emerging emotions that were forming within him. “It was a mistake. I know I shouldn’t be around here, but still, I want to thank you for saving me. You didn’t have to.”

The demon didn’t say anything and instead looked away. He crossed his hands. He tried to seem completely unfazed, but Yamaguchi could see it. Despite the darkness, he could distinguish the small curves of a smile. In return, his heart raced uncontrollably.“That doesn’t matter anymore and I don’t need your gratitude honestly. And by the way, I’m Oikawa Tooru, the best and future king. You should learn to respect my presence a little more.”

Again, he was breaking the rules set up by the Elites. He wasn’t suppose to be there. He wasn’t suppose to establish connections with other beings, especially demons. They were their enemies and their destinies consisted of killing one another for dominance. He trembled at the thought of being exiled as an Angel for good. It was terribly frightening, but in any case inevitable. He was there with Oikawa now. There was just no turning back. They were both getting themselves into a very regrettable situation.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” His chest ached the minute he stated his name. It was a forbidden act, but the happiness he felt was indescribable. It was the first time in many years that he was talking to someone that wasn’t Tsukishima or Ennoshita. It was a bit exciting to say the least. “And, as you already know, I’m an angel. A pathetic one, but an angel nonetheless.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” He gave him a smirk and walked around him as if he were carefully inspecting him. “You’re not like the other angels I’ve encountered. First of all, you’re way too dim that you almost look mortal. Then, you’re so scrawny and thin. It’s no wonder you're so helplessly weak. Also, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your wings? Isn’t that the pride and joy of being an angel or something? Why do you keep them hidden? Why are you always on land? Why didn’t you fly instead of waiting for me to save you? Is it that you can’t or you choose not to? Or, maybe, you wanted to lure me out so you could see me again?”

“No, that’s not it.” Yamaguchi didn’t know where else to look, but the rush of curious questions made him feel awfully uncomfortable. He knew what he was. He knew that he was a disastrous angel with no hope. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of his insecurities that would one day be his downfall. There was a surging pain that he couldn’t ignore. He placed his hand over his injured arm and hoped it would heal up soon. “I’m not what most would call an ideal angel. I think it’s better if I don’t go into detail.”

“You’re not like the other angels at all.” Then, he felt him. Oikawa reached out to touch his hair. He had gotten closer with only a small gap settled between them. “You’re completely untainted, pure from malice, but again, I don’t think that’s enough for you to survive.”

Yamaguchi understood and he could only nod with a slight blush forming on his face. Oikawa remained close, completely still as he became lost in his red orbs. His fingers continued to gently brush through his messy hair. However, there was a brief pause. He lowered his hand to touch and caress his cheek. Yamaguchi became tense. The demon must of noticed because he immediately stopped himself and took a couple of steps back. His eyes were roaring with realization and confusion. Possibly, anger as well.

In a matter of seconds, he suddenly found himself being carried by the demon. He gasped in terror at the swift movement, wondering what he was planning on doing. Yamaguchi panicked and tried to push himself off immediately, but Oikawa’s soothing voice calmed him down a little.

“It’s not safe here, neither for you or for me. I wasn’t able to kill them all off. It’s only a matter of time before those disgusting things come back with some help to finish us off. They may not look like it, but I think they’re actually capable of some form of thinking.”

He let him carry him. He felt safe. He felt protected in a way that was completely unknown to him. It wasn’t the same with Tsukishima or Ennoshita. Everything was different with Oikawa and it wasn’t solely because he was demon. There was something more too it, but for some reason, he felt like he belonged right there next to him. It was completely wrong. He wasn’t suppose to be there, but it was already more than clear. He knew their fates had been tied the moment he decided to help him.

Closing his eyes, he tightly grasped onto Oikawa’s dark cloak before they unexpectedly set off. He didn’t know where he was taking him, but a part him didn’t really care. A gust of wind hit against them. The sound of terrorized screams filled the night sky. There was no fighting between them, though, and that was more than enough to bring a small smile across his face. Yamaguchi carefully leaned his head on the demon’s chest. That’s when he heard it, Oikawa’s beating heart.

…

He had made many mistakes throughout his life. Countless. One after another. He was always scolded for them and naturally, he was able to learn from them. Even so, he was almost sure that saving an angel was more than just a simple mistake. It was, possibly, a catastrophic error. He hated himself for it and the sudden awareness had brought in a wave of irritation that he couldn’t control. He wanted to drop everything he had with Yamaguchi. He wanted to cut the strings before things became explicitly worse, but he couldn’t. Not anymore.

The storm continued to rage on and the fighting between the two forces persisted. Unlike before, however, he wasn’t with them. Instead, he was with an idiotic angel that had absolutely no clue on how to care for himself. He was with a completely defenseless and weak being. It was annoying and yet, he was determined to protect him.

Oikawa searched for a safe place, unseen and unheard with the darkness of the night aiding him. After a while, he made it far enough from the chaos to set Yamaguchi back down on the ground. He looked at him with thankful eyes and a small smile that could probably compete with the bright sun. Oikawa had trouble controlling himself. He uneasily shifted his eyes. He stopped himself before he deliberately pinned the angel down for a taste. “I guess this is better. Honestly, it’s dangerous everywhere, but at least it’s quiet, right?”

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything as his hand continued to hold onto his injured arm. He was probably worried about it since it didn’t seem to be healing up. In fact, he was quite beat up from lots of places. Oikawa sighed and reached to grab his black cloak. He walked over to the angel before he unexpectedly threw the cloth over him, covering his head and shoulders with it. Yamaguchi looked up at him with surprise. Again. It was the same as before. He had saved him and had brought him to safety except there was a new awakening feeling and curiosity was no longer a valid excuse for his actions. Again. Annoying.

“It won’t do much for you, but if you have the scent of a demon, you’re at least less likely to be attacked by an Impure. It’s not guaranteed, but you can just use it for the meantime.”

The angel nodded, but as much as he wanted to stay there with him, he couldn’t. He had been gone for too long. It would only be a matter of time before the other demons start looking for him. He couldn’t risk Yamaguchi in the matter. He knew very well what would happen. They would kill him. The would slay the angel in an instant. They wouldn’t hesitate. They wouldn’t think twice about it. Yamaguchi was vulnerable, an easy target. No one in their right mind would waste such an opportunity to attack. It was ideal. Of course, he wasn’t going to let that happened. Not now. Not ever.

Oikawa shook his thoughts away and this time he found the courage to place his hand over Yamaguchi cheek. His skin was warm and soft, completely different from the coldness he was only capable of emitting. He gave him a smile, completely rare and sincere. His heart was rapidly pounding, something that was completely new to him as well. He couldn’t shake off that feeling. After many centuries of terrorizing the Earth, Yamaguchi had brought forth something he didn’t think he would ever be able to comprehend.

“We’ll meet again.”

He had told him, but it wasn’t a lie. He said it as a promise. He left shortly after that. He had to. There was no other choice if he didn’t want to be found out. Still, Oikawa remained close until he could no longer feel his presence. Yamaguchi had probably gone home after all.

It was completely wrong. He knew it better than anyone, but there’s was still a slim chance that things could work out between them. That was the only thing he could be hopeful for.

The moon was painted red. Some demons were still hungrily searching for the perfect soul to devour, but he had already lost all motivation to do so. Instead, he sat against the tree branch and stared at the faint stars that were at view despite the thick clouds that hovered over them. They weren’t exceptionally bright, but still beautiful regardless. He could see them reflected across Yamaguchi’s flustered face.

Again. Annoying.

…

Yamaguchi held it carefully in his hands. However, it just wouldn’t stay still and kept moving around until it managed to slip away from him once again. With a sigh, he went after it again, but each time, it seemed more frightened of him. He was an angel, or so it was considered, and he couldn’t even help a hurt flightless bird. It’s wing was badly injured, but he was sure he could help it somehow and it would be a good chance to summon some Light.

He pushed his hair away from his face before he tried to reach for the bird one more time. For the millionth time, it tried to peck him in defense. Sometimes he wondered just how in the world he had been able to save Oikawa in the first place.

After many attempts, Yamaguchi was able to get a hold of the injured bird. He gently touched the feathers, gliding his fingers over its softness and trying to show the scared creature that he could be trusted. Holding it close, he watched as it slowly grew more comfortable within his hands. The bird calmed down which was quite relieving. He closed his eyes once more and called the Light for assistance. He quietly initiated the process, hoping it would actually work this time. He hadn’t exactly recovered from the last usage yet, but recently he was feeling a bit better. Or at least, that’s what he was forcing himself to believe.

A few seconds went by. He continued to feel nothing, but he kept trying until he finally got the response he wanted. The energy he needed surged within his body. He placed his hand over the injured wing and the Light was successfully able to heal the small bird. Different from Oikawa, the transfer was quick and it didn’t cause him to collapse over in exhaustion. Yamaguchi watched as the bird stretched out his healed wing in place, testing it before it even considered flying again.

“You know, I don’t think you should be wasting your powers that way.” He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Oikawa. He had felt him close by since a while ago. For some reason, ever since he was attacked, he was always nearby. Whenever he came to the human world, Oikawa would never fail to make an appearance at some point. He didn’t mind it at all. In fact, Yamaguchi always looked forward to seeing him. “What’s the point? Some nasty human is going to end up cooking and eating it later.”

“It needed help. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Yamaguchi extended his hands and quietly waited until the bird flew away. It soared high into the sky, a height he probably would never be able to reach. He placed his hand over the rim of brows and continued to watch until the small bird was no longer in view. He sighed with some sadness, but tried to smile anyways. “It might seem insignificant, but I’m happy to be useful in that way.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Why are you always so negative?” Then, his face lit up with an idea which sent an immediate shiver down his spine. Oikawa rushed to him, grabbing his shoulders with deep resolve. “Hey, Yama-chan, show me your wings! I want to see what they look like!”

“What? Why? There’s really not much to see. They’re nothing special. I thought you already knew that. I would prefer not to. I’m not exactly comfortable with them.”

Yamaguchi didn’t get the sudden request, but there was no way he was going to let the demon see the thing he was most unsure about himself. The mere thought of releasing his wings made him incredibly anxious. They weren’t strong, they weren’t big and they didn’t resemble like the others at all. He wasn’t entirely bothered by them, but his wings weren’t in a state to boast about. However, he knew this explanation wouldn’t be enough for Oikawa. He probably wouldn’t let him leave until he got what he wanted.

Taking a step back, he did as he was told without protesting any further. His wings emerged from his back. He showed them to Oikawa. Embarrassment came quickly. He rushed to cover them again, but was stopped by the demon’s cold hands. He touched them. He touched his wings as if they were the most amazing things in the world. The blush on his face didn’t take long to form. “Okay, there! I showed them to you. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“They really are different, huh? They’re pretty small in size and they don't seem strong enough to actually fly.” Oikawa told him, but there was more. His heart skipped a beat with each word that came out of his lips. “They’re not menacing, though. They’re whiter than the clouds, whiter than anything I’ve ever seen. They’re absolutely beautiful, Yama-chan. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Yamaguchi didn’t know why, but he suddenly wanted to cry.

…

“Hey, what is wrong with you?” Iwaizumi snapped him from his thoughts and he immediately sat up to greet his friend. With a yawn, he stretched his hands as if he had been sleeping for hours when the reality was that he hadn’t slept for days. He wasn’t necessarily tired, but his mind was occupied with a number of things that weighed him down considerably. Yamaguchi Tadashi. He couldn’t stop thinking about that idiotic angel.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked him, but he knew exactly what he was talking about. He wasn’t acting the way he usually did. It was late in afternoon and around this time, he would usually be around causing trouble for others. However, since Yamaguchi wasn’t around in the human world, so he laid around in his manor unmotivated to do anything in particular. He hadn’t consumed a human soul in a long while either. “I’m perfectly fine. There’s just not much to do lately I guess.”

“You know that’s a lie.” He placed his sword in front him, directly above the tip of his nose. His eyes glared at him in a threatening manner, but again that wasn’t anything new. They were always like this ever since he could remember. Iwaizumi would always watch over him. He would always make sure that he wasn’t doing anything stupid. He was the future demon king and it was okay to call Iwaizumi his protecting knight. Not that he needed his divine protection anyways.

“You’ve been sneaking off a lot more lately. When I least expect, you’re suddenly gone. What have you’ve been doing? If you don’t tell me right now, I will force it out of your mouth. Don’t try me.”

Oikawa stood up straight before he pushed the sword away from his face. “Alright. Alright, Iwa-chan! There’s no need to be so angry! Okay, I’ll tell you, but you better not tell anyone about this. It’s a secret and I will not forgive you if you let anyone know.”

His face became serious with concern as he drew his sword away. His eyebrows furrowed deeper. “What the hell did you do, Shittykawa?”

“Calm down, Iwa-chan! It’s not as bad as you think. Hopefully.” Oikawa scratched the back of his head and he was starting to wonder if telling Iwaizumi about Yamaguchi was even a good idea. They were childhood friends, but apart from that, Iwaizumi worked under him and he didn’t think he would betray him. His loyalty was boundless. Still, it made him a bit unease. “I’ve been seeing someone for a while. I think I have it bad, but it’s a pretty risky thing we have. I get this feeling that’s going to crumble in any given day.”

“It better not in hell be a human. You know that never works out. They’re mortals and nothing good ever comes from it. I think you should break it off right now before it becomes problematic.” Oikawa shook his head, indicating that it wasn’t a human he had fallen for. A demon falling for a human was heard quite often. It wasn’t that rare of an incident. Of course, it wasn’t well accepted. Personally, Oikawa found it a bit gross and he couldn’t imagine have sentimental feelings for his own food source. “Oh, please don’t tell me it’s a vampire because that’s far worse.”

“What? Of course not!” Oikawa completely disagreed with Iwaizumi’s failed guesses. He fidgeted around, looking at his fingers a bit concern. An angel didn’t even cross his mind. “It’s not a human or any other demon for that matter. It might, in complicated terms, be just a tiny bit less pleasing than that? Not too much, though. Nothing I can’t handle, but I’m sure it’s something completely unimaginable and unheard of. It was a complete accident and I had no idea it would get to this point. Honestly, I can’t even keep this within myself anymore.”

“Spill it.” Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, expecting the worst. Oikawa wasn’t going to disappoint him.

“An angel. I’ve been seeing an angel and I’m completely attracted to him.”

The world seemed to have stopped in that exact moment and he could almost see the anger that rushed into Iwaizumi in a single flash. He grabbed him by the collar with a strong force. His eyes were burning like fire. Oikawa had never seen him so furious. “Are you fucking kidding?! Do you realize what you are, Dumbass?! An angel?! How is that even possible?!”

“It’s not like it happened on purpose!” Oikawa responded back with his own tint of frustration. It wasn’t like things were any easier on him. He would have tried everything possible if he would known he was going to grow so attached. The problem wasn’t that Yamaguchi was an angel or that they were suppose to be sworn enemies. That was the main concern, sure, but there was something else that was far more worrying. “Do you know why I didn’t return that night after the attack? Because I was directly hit and injured to the point where I couldn’t move. Their stupid Light was spreading throughout my body like an infection. I thought I was going to die. No, I probably would have if he hadn’t interfered.”

“What do you mean? He interfered?” He calmed down instantly upon hearing his words. That night, for some particular reason, had been more chaotic than usual especially for them. From early on, they were separated and they went on doing their own thing. Iwaizumi had probably stressed out looking for him like crazy.

“As weird as it sounds, Iwa-chan, he saved my life. He used his own little magic power or whatever to heal me. I didn’t quite get it first. I seriously thought he was up to something, but that wasn’t the case. He was helping me...he saved me just because I needed it. There was no reason behind it.” His heart pace increased ever so slightly at the thought of it. “Anyways, I guess things kind of started from there and it’s been getting out of control ever since. He’s an angel, but he doesn’t really fit in with the group. He’s different from any other angel I’ve encountered.”

“It doesn’t matter, though. Whether he’s different or not. He’s still an angel regardless. It’s only going to become problematic later on especially if the King finds out. He’ll see him as a threat and get rid him in an instant. You know that already, so it’s better if you just end this all now before things get out of hand. I’m telling you for your own good, idiot.” He took a deep breath and exhaled the remaining bit of anger out of his system. “He saved your life and I’m grateful for it, but I can’t support you in this. I don’t in fact and I’ll let you know that I’m completely against it. I won’t tell anyone about this, but you sure as hell better break it up."

Oikawa didn’t assure him anything, but kept quiet as he watched his best friend leave him to his own thoughts. He was going to keep seeing Yamaguchi and no one was going to find out. Especially not the current king, Ushijima. He curled his hands into fists with a curving smirk. He was proclaimed as the future demon king. He was known throughout the realm as that. It was only a matter of time before he became strong enough to kick Ushijima out of the thrown.

…

It wasn’t that he was avoiding going back to the Angel Domain. He just preferred not to. He didn’t want to be bothered with questions from both Tsukishima or Ennoshita. He knew what they were going to say. He was quite aware of it himself. His Light was getting dimmer and he was fading. Yamaguchi looked at his reflection in the water from every angle. There was no denying it. He couldn’t ignore that fact anymore. He still hadn’t fully recovered from saving Oikawa and as angels, they needed the Light to stay alive. Too little of it caused unknown disappearances.

He had never seen it personally, but he had heard it happen. Several times from the others. They were frightening tales and some were even used to scare the small ones into becoming good angels. He never thought it could actually happen, but now he was the living example of it.

Then, he had taken notice of it. Being around Oikawa didn’t make his circumstances any better. In fact, he had noticed that his Light slowly started getting dimmer since the day he met him. Ennoshita was the first notice it, but he didn’t pay much attention to him then. After all, in comparison to the others, his Light was never exceptionally bright to begin with, but it was still there regardless. Now, it was diminishing considerably and it was worrying him a bit.

If it did vanish completely, would he die and transform into another being? Would he become nothingness? What would become of him? It scared him to think about, but how could he stop himself when the problem was so evident. Oikawa hadn’t noticed. He was a demon, but he was sure Ennoshita or Tsukishima would realize what was wrong in a split second.They’d force him to do something about it and he would probably be forbidden from stepping out of the Angel Domain. That terrified him more than disappearing.

Yamaguchi was certain he could fix his problem before it became progressively grew worse. He wasn’t sure what he could do to prevent it, but was going to figure it out. He sighed and that’s when he realized that Oikawa’s reflection was standing right next to his. Startled, he jumped back since he hadn’t noticed him there at all. “What are you doing?!”

“What’s wrong, Yama-chan? You seem kind of upset. Is something wrong?” Yamaguchi quickly shook his head, hiding his hands behind his back. He couldn’t tell him. He didn’t want him to know about his condition. Aside from the fact that he wouldn’t understand, he didn’t want Oikawa to blame himself for it. He decided to save him on his own knowing the consequences. He was only getting what he deserved for betraying his kind. “Are you sure? Your face looks pale. I mean, more pale than usual. Do angels get sick?”

“Yes, but not usually. I have heard of instances where we can become poisoned too. I guess it’s the same effect my Light does to you.” Yamaguchi gave him a faint smile, but there was no happiness inside of him. “Anyways, I’m fine. Just a bit tired I suppose.”

“Hmm, you do know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?” Yamaguchi nodded which seemed to be enough for the demon. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Overwhelming close and at the same time, he could chips of glints being extracted from his body.

He had found the cause for his dimming Light.

The solution? To stay away from Oikawa? To stop him from intruding into his life any further? To keep himself away when he was already madly in love? How could he get himself to say such a thing? Why was this even happening? Had given Oikawa life in exchange for his?

“There’s something that I want to show you.” Oikawa told him quietly and despite the pain, he followed him along anyways.

...

 **  
** He was excited which wasn’t like him at all. He pulled Yamaguchi’s hand with anticipation, rushing him through the valley and letting the moment sink in as a precious memory. “Don’t open your eyes until I say so. It’s a surprise, okay? I’m positive you’re going to like it, so just be patient.”

Even as he said this, he was the one that was slowly losing it. He set him in position and stood right next to him before he told him that he was allowed to see again. Yamaguchi opened his eyes slowly. His expression shined with delight as he was presented with the most splendid field of sunflowers. They spread across the vast land for what seemed like acres. They were far away from any village, away from anything that could possibly disturb their quiet evening together. The sun was already setting, though. It would only be a matter of time before the night was shrouded with terror and agony. However, they were away from all that. It was just them underneath the stars.

Usually, he didn’t care for those sorts of scenery. They were, from his perspective, incredibly worthless. After all, such a field would only be destroyed with the passage of time. Nothing is ever meant to last. Still, he was certain that Yamaguchi would enjoy it. He was sure that such a scenery would make him happy and of course, he was right. The smile that grew on his face was undeniably the most marvelous thing he had ever witnessed. As the angel was amazed with the field of flowers, Oikawa’s couldn’t get himself to stop staring at him.

Yamaguchi left his side and walked toward the field of sunflowers, grazing his hands over the petals. There was a gentle breeze. It relaxed him even though the smell of flowers intoxicated him. Still, he stayed there with him. He watched him for a while before he dared to approach him. Closer. He wanted to be closer. He couldn’t stand the idea of being apart for too long. Not anymore. He was in love.

The stars were beautiful that night, but they were nowhere near to Yamaguchi’s own stars. He made his way through the field. His robe getting stuck several times along the way. Again, he stood by the angel’s side as he looked up at the stars flickering above them. In the right moment, Oikawa reached down and grabbed his hand. Yamaguchi quickly turned to look at him, but didn’t pull away. He tighten his grip instead. The smile on his face disappeared. His eyes glistened with grief. “This is wrong, Oikawa. We shouldn’t be here like this.”

“It’s alright. Nothing bad is going to happen. I’ll be here to take care of you and protect you. I’m not going to let anything harm you.” He wanted to believe his own words. He really did, but it scared him to think otherwise. He had never felt so strongly for someone. He had never craved such a passion or desire to be with someone. “Maybe we could runaway. We could go somewhere where no one will find us. Somewhere where it can just be you and me. We could find a place where we can happy together.”

“That’s not an option and you know it wouldn’t work out.” He was on the verge of tears and it broke him apart. He shouldn’t have brought up the topic, but it was something that they had to talk about sooner or later. The impossible had happened after all. An angel and a demon had fallen for each other. “I’m keeping this a secret from everyone and I don’t know what’s going to happen when it gets discovered. I’m just afraid that I won’t be able to see you again. I want to be with you.”

“I’m putting you in danger, too, Yama-chan. I’m selfish, though. I would take the risk for it. I’m taking a chance everytime I step out of my realm to be with you. I’ve been able to confide this secret to a very good friend of mine. He doesn’t support it and he’s completely against it, but if things go wrong, I know he’ll help us out somehow. You’re the only thing that matters to me now.”

Oikawa placed his hand over his cheek, cupping his face gently within his grasp. He wiped away his tears before he slowly leaned in to kiss him. Another chilly breeze came in, rustling the flowers that were scattered all around them and bringing in the smell of blood.

...

“Here, I have something for you.” He pulled something out from underneath his clothing and dropped it in his hands. It was a small, but heavy purple gem that resembled the color of the demon’s own power. Yamaguchi looked at curiously, lifting up slightly to watch it sparkle against the light of the hazy sky. It was beautiful. He loved it dearly.  

Oikawa turned away, avoiding his gaze, but he could tell that he was doing everything possible to hide his embarrassment. Yamaguchi suppressed a small laugh. “I’ve read people do this kind of stuff. You know? They give their lover or whatever gifts. I thought I’d give it a try, but it was a lot harder than I expected. There’s lots of those from where I come from, though. In all sorts of colors. If you like I can bring you another one. They’re kind of pretty. They look like those kinds of things the rich humans wear around their necks.”

“Yeah, thank you. I love it very much. The color reminds me you.” He had said it without thinking and his face immediately flushed red right afterward. There was no point in giving the demon a bigger ego. He bragged enough about himself as it was. “Anyways, next time, I’ll bring something for you too.”

He sat in between his legs. Oikawa rested his head against shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as if he never wanted to let go. They were beside the tree where they had first met, gazing at the sun that was starting to set from the distance. They had been there for a while and it had been a rather peaceful afternoon. Neither of them had much to do or much to say, but that didn’t matter. They enjoyed each other’s company.

He loved being there with him even if it was slowly killing him. He was getting weaker each day. He didn’t have the strength he was once endorsed, but he was fine with it. He was happy. He wouldn’t change those moments with Oikawa for anything else. He cherished every minute they spent together.

“The night is so close now. I’m going to have to leave soon even though I don’t want to.” Oikawa told him, pressing his cold lips against the nape of his neck. He kissed him. Several times, but he was never satisfied with just a few. “The offer is still up you know. Say the word and we’ll run away together.”

“Didn’t you say that you’re the future king? How are you willing to leave your kind so easily? For someone like me?” He didn’t know if he was just playing around or being completely serious, but there were instances when he actually considered it. Even so, running away wasn’t going to change the situation. He was still going to be angel and he was still going to be demon. That fact would remain intact for the rest of their lives. “It’s okay like this. I don’t mind.”

There was a dreadful silence that followed with a cold wind that signaled nothing but trouble. Yamaguchi shivered by it since he was considerably much more sensitive than usual. In return, Oikawa embraced him tighter before he let go to stand up. Again, there time together had ended. Yamaguchi looked up at him, holding the gem he had given him tightly in his hands. His eyes were glowing bright red; the color of blood, the color of fire, the color of burning passion.

“It’s about to get ugly here. I can already sense them. The Impures and it’s not going to be long before the demons come out to find their nightly prey. I can’t let you be out here. You should head home immediately.” He extended his hand and helped him get up. Yamaguchi nodded, reaching up to touch Oikawa’s soft brown hair. He worried too much about him. He wasn’t worth it that way.

He left him behind in instance as he went off in a direction that was completely unknown to him. It was always the same. Yamaguchi was suppose to head home, but the Angel Domain was a place he didn’t dare to go to anymore. It had never really been his home to begin with. If they saw him in current state, they would shriek and run around in a panic. He sighed and decided to head off somewhere before the storm came.

Then, he suddenly came face to face with a pair of big steel blue eyes.

Completely surprised, he stumbled back and his jaw slightly dropped when he realized that a witch was standing right before him. She was pretty without a doubt, but she stared down at him like if he had just committed murder. She approached him. Her steps were loud. They seemed to echo throughout the forest. He wondered how long she had been there. He wondered if she had seen him with Oikawa. He gulped and tried to get up, but he kept stumbling. Had Oikawa not sensed her before? Why hadn’t he noticed she was there?

“You’re in terrible shape.” She began with a hissing voice that sounded like a snake. She raised her hand. Images from his life flashed around him. Memories, both good and bad, were shown to him by this being that was also categorized as an Impure by angels. “But, it’s already too late. I don’t think there’s much you can do. This was the fate you chose. Do you know what happens when the Light of an Angel disappears? Do you know what’s going to become of you when you're left with eternal emptiness? Do you wish to know?”

Yamaguchi shook his head and he just wanted to wake up from the nightmare he was currently in. He had been so happy just moments ago. Now, he wasn’t even sure what was going on. A witch he had never met before in his life was talking to him as if she knew everything that there was in universe. He wasn’t interested. He didn’t want to hear any of it. There were things that were better left in the dust.

“Be as it may, but you're involved with a demon that has grown fond of you. He’s strong. The strongest among his kind, but he’s powered by strong emotions that are circled around you. As a predictor of death and the future, things will not end well for either you. This situation is none of my concern, but the balance of this world will be affected. You currently walk on a fine piece of thread that’s destined to break midway. The demon will rage with terror the universe has yet to see.

The worst is yet to come. Let this be your first and only warning.”

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became so long and I apologize. This sounded better in my head and it will be three chapters long. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for my mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Even from such a far distance, he could sense him. He could smell his disgusting beastly stench. They were both strong. They were both viewed as threats. They were both demons, but they were entirely different. Oikawa, personally, despised him. He wanted him gone for good. He hadn’t sent Yamaguchi home without a good reason. Kuroo was around and he wasn’t going to risk it.

Oikawa was undoubtedly furious at the realization. He was taunting him. He was deliberately asking for a fight. He had dared to set foot on his territory, knowing what the consequences would be. They almost killed each other before, but the situation was different now. He had something to protect and he had no intentions of restraining himself. Kuroo was, in a sense, his rival. If he failed, then he would take the throne as king. It was all matter of strength.

He sped across the sky and in a matter of seconds he stood in front of the demon. He had a smirk across his face. He looked delighted to see him. Oikawa returned the favor and greeted him with a smile of his own. “Well, if it isn’t my dear friend, Kuroo-chan. It’s been awhile hasn’t it. Honestly, I didn’t expect you to come back so soon especially after our previous encounter. If I remember correctly, you ran away in defeat.”

The demon laughed loudly. It echoed within the darkness of the night. His eyes suddenly lit up as he extended his hand. A sphere of his power appeared and he threaten to attack. Oikawa waited patiently. Nothing was initiated. There was something wrong, though. Kuroo was known to be a calculating and cunning trickster, but he sensed there was something more to the devious smirk. He was planning something. He had come there with a purpose he was unaware of. It made him incredibly anxious, but he didn’t show it.

“You weren’t in such great shape either. I took pity on you and decided to leave for your own sake. No point in being so confident.” He came closer, but Oikawa didn’t move from his position. His own power was already lighting up from within. “But, you can relax. I didn’t come here to kill you. I just need to confirm something. It won’t take long, but I can’t guarantee you’ll leave without a scratch.”

Just as he had expected, Kuroo lunged toward him with full force. Red fiery orbs were thrown at him. Oikawa successfully dodged away, but they had only served as a distraction. In a matter of seconds, a sharp sword was flung at his face. He stopped in time with his own, pushing him back with all his strength. Kuroo jumped back into the air and the grin across his face never seemed to disappear. It was starting to worry him a little.

Out of pure rage, Oikawa went towards him instead. With his speed, he thought it would be best if he could just tire him out. He would become more vulnerable that way. Kuroo was clever, but his endurance and stamina wasn’t much better than his. He moved swiftly toward the demon in the air, attacking and swinging his sword almost consecutively. Kuroo’s body was already glowing red, adapting a defensive layer against him. As a result, he moved back and cursed silently under his breath. He couldn’t do much damage that way. It would required a lot of power from his part to break him. Oikawa rolled his eyes at his enemy’s laugher.

“What’s wrong? You’re being more cautious than usual?” Kuroo retorted before he dashed in his direction once again. He got ready and they immediately began to exchange blows with their swords. Something was off, though. Not with Kuroo in particular. There was something not right with him. “So, tell, me, Oikawa. Are the rumors true?”

Yamaguchi. He was the first thing that came to mind. His heart accelerated with uneasiness. Too easy. He let his guard down for a brief second and the next thing he knew, the tip of Kuroo’s sword hovered of his chest. “Rumors? I’m not sure what you’re talking about here, Kuroo-chan. Please enlighten me.”

“I came here to see for myself and I guess it is true.” Oikawa turned over in a blink of an eye, but he was caught up again. The whole situation was starting to become really bothersome. He could easily leave, but he wanted to hear what the other demon had to say. He wanted to see just what was so important. “You’ve gotten weaker. The great and mighty Oikawa isn’t so great and mighty anymore. I can’t help, but wonder why that is. When was the last time you consumed a human soul? A couple of weeks ago or has it been months?”

It was partially true. He didn’t sensely attack humans as much as he used to anymore. Demons could survive for a vast amount of time without one, but its effects were ultimately unwanted. He didn’t think he had changed. “Is that really all you came for? Just how much time do you have on your hands? How bored are you that you have to resort to this? I don’t mind entertaining you, but I don’t want you feeling sorry for yourself later.”

“That’s not all.” Kuroo inched his sword closer, lifting it to his neck. He stayed still. He took a deep breath, but that’s when he sensed it again. Yamaguchi’s terror. He hadn’t gone home like he had told him. He was still there and he was being cornered. He was with someone. Oikawa turned back, to see if he could get a better sense of what was going on, but Kuroo instantly slashed his sword. He was able to move back just in time.

“You’re distracted, Oikawa.” He hissed, offended that he would even think about turning his attention to something else considering the situation. Oikawa looked him, but the other demon was beyond angry. He gave him a smirk. However, deep inside, he was strangely panicking for Yamaguchi’s safety. “What could possibly be more important, hmm? Why do you seem so worried all of a sudden? Is there something else? Or should I say, is there someone else?”

 A second, a full minute went by until he felt Yamaguchi calming down a little. The strange being seemed to have vanished. He couldn’t sense them anymore. He could still feel the angel, but that was enough to relieve the heavy pressure over his chest. He took a deep breath, furrowing his brows. Oikawa adjusted his sword to the impatient demon in front of him and seethed it with power. It glowed against the darkness of the night. His eyes widen, bright and red, clearing his vision even further. He allowed his fangs to be slightly seen. He didn’t have time for any of this, but he would do anything he could to prevent Kuroo from getting to Yamaguchi. He would stop. Stall him enough until the angel was gone from the area.

He would stop him even if it meant dying.

…

 

She vanished without a trace just as quickly as she had came. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop trembling. He scrambled back up to his feet. He shook off the dirt from his clothes and looked around for the beautiful being that had appeared only moments ago. Why had she told him all that? What could it possibly all mean? He was partly scared, almost terrified, but it was Oikawa that came to mind. He hoped he was okay since he was starting to get a dreadful feeling that he wasn’t.

Yamaguchi wasn’t necessary worried for himself anymore. It was more than clear that his decision was draining him. He still wasn’t sure how much time he had left, but it was going to happen. His Light was dimming rapidly along with the passing of time. There was nothing he could do about it. Hopeless. The witch had even confirmed it herself. He could seek help from the Elites, but they would probably force him stop seeing Oikawa all together. That would most likely be the first and foremost demand whether it saved him or not. He couldn’t do that. He loved him too much. He couldn’t keep himself away.

For that same reason, he found himself unable to go home, to the Angel Domain, to Tsukishima who was probably looking for him like crazy. He had been hiding from him on purpose, running away to avoid his thundering scolding voice. He could already picture him.

He sighed to himself and walked down until he reached the river. He bent down slightly. He cupped his hands to grab some water before splashing it in his face. His gaze, though, shifted to his reflection once again. He stared at it and realized he was in much worse state than before. He smiled to himself, feeling a pang in his heart. Yamaguchi wondered when exactly he would die or disappear into another form.

There was a bright flash that spread across the sky. He looked up immediately, surprised by the loud blast that followed. Then, he smelled it. Blood. He stumbled backward upon the realization, falling into the gently flowing river. A pain he couldn’t control emerged. That scent. It belonged to Oikawa. His smell of his blood was in the air. He had already encountered it once. He wasn’t wrong. He was injured, hurt and bleeding.

With his heart pounding loudly, he stood up and his instant impulse was to run. Run to him, but he was sure the demon would get mad at him for it. He had specifically told him to go home. He certainly didn’t want to burden him either. Last time he went looking for him, he ended up causing him more trouble than not.

Regardless, there was only so much he could do. He was already dying, but again, if he could save Oikawa’s life by giving up his, then he would gladly do it. He meant everything to him after all. Then, aside from that, Oikawa was seriously destined to be someone great among his kind. Whether it was for better or for worse. In contrast, Yamaguchi didn’t think his existence was even acknowledge. He made up his mind. It didn’t take him long. He headed in his direction. He followed that strong scent that terrified unconditionally.

He couldn’t quite see. The night had grown exceptionally cold and dark. Still, he ran until he saw them. Oikawa was there with another individual he had never seen before. He was demon too, but he didn’t think he was the friend that Oikawa had mentioned before. They were fighting. The unknown demon had the upper hand.

Even from the distance, he could see them. Neither of them seemed to be in untouched, but Oikawa appeared to be the worst off. He had been dealt a blow across his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure but he guessed that was the source of the blood he had been smelling. He quickly hid behind a tree and silently panicked as he thought about what to do. He needed to take Oikawa away from there. Away from that demon that was filled with lust to kill.

There was a pause. They both parted as they whirled around from above. Oikawa seemed breathless. The other demon’s sword disappeared from his hands.  A giant orb of crimson power was formed out of his palms. He whispered some words and blasted it toward Oikawa with a joyous roar laughter that became rooted in Yamaguchi’s very being. He gasped and almost dared to yell out his name. Oikawa remained firm, placing his sword in front of him as defense. He wasn’t strong enough, but from sheer force, he pierced through the center, dissolving it to millions of glints. But again, the demon had already a hurled another towards him. Then, another and another. Oikawa wouldn’t be able to dodge them in time. He wouldn’t be able to fight against them all at once. He would be hit directly.  He would be killed.

His fear and insecurities left him upon the realization that Oikawa might die. He would never forgive himself if he just stood by and watched. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders and placing his mind at ease. He demanded them to emerge. With the strength he had left, he summoned out his wings. He couldn’t see them, but he felt them differently from before.

In matter of seconds, he set off and flew into the sky to save the demon he loved with all his heart.

…

 

It was strange. He was losing to Kuroo for their first time in their many years of fighting. Yamaguchi was close, though. Closer than he could possibly imagine and he couldn’t afford to give up. He continued despite the raging pain that he was feeling. Placing his hand over his chest, Oikawa wondered how much he would be able to last. He hadn’t noticed sooner. Kuroo had been right since the beginning. He had gotten weaker. His urge of battle had disappeared. He wondered if it was because of Yamaguchi’s influence.

He lost his concentration and in that split second, Kuroo had given an attack. He placed his sword in front of his body. He was able to disintegrate it, but the rampage continued on. It was useless. He was already tired. He was reaching his limits once again. Kuroo had gotten the best of him. He couldn’t form a protective field anymore. He had used up most of his power already. He was injured. He had lost buckets of blood already. His wounds were healing quick enough. If he consumed a soul, he would most likely regain some of his missing strength. He could dive down in an instant and find someone. However, he preferred not to. Oikawa watched as the wave fiery crimson orbs flashed in his direction. He prepared for the worst.

However, oddly enough, the direct hit never came. He found himself being carried away instead. He turned to find Yamaguchi right next to him. Oikawa silently gasped, feeling a dull ache spread all over his body. He was going to yell at him. He was going to order him to go away. He wasn’t supposed to be there. He disobeyed him once again. He was furious. Frustrated at himself for becoming so pitiful and weak. He couldn’t even protect the being he loved. What kind of demon was he if he couldn’t even do that much?

There were so many things he wanted to say. He even felt like pushing himself away from his comforting arms. However, he became silent when he saw Yamaguchi’s wings behind him. He was flying, but that wasn’t everything that surprised him. They were bigger and they extended far beyond from what he had seen before. They were probably the most beautiful pair of wings he had ever seen in his entire life. He turned back to look at the night sky, but Kuroo wasn’t following. Still, it didn’t matter. He had probably figured it out anyways; how important Yamaguchi was to him.

They landed not long after and Yamaguchi leaned him against the tree bark. His worried expression was indescribable. His tears were threatening to come out. He rubbed his eyes when he caught him staring before he extended his hands over his wounds. Oikawa knew what he was going to do. He wasn’t going to let him again. He moved forward and grabbed both of his wrists. Yamaguchi was startled by his sudden actions.

“I don’t need it.” He told him, but it was wrong of him to take out his anger that way. He just didn’t know what else to do. They were currently in a very serious problem. The angel probably didn’t understand how severe it was. Oikawa pushed his hands away and attempted to stand up, but lost his balance halfway. He rested himself against the tree, trying to catch his breath. Yamaguchi went toward him again, but he motioned him to stop.

“Why don’t you want me to help you? Do you know already?” His voice sounded hurt. He sounded broken by his rejection which couldn’t be offered a reasonable explanation. There were so many things he had lost control over. The arrival of Kuroo had made him realize the situation. “Are you angry because I interfered in your fight with that demon? You were hurt and I couldn’t bear to watch much further. He would have killed you.”

“But, you don’t realize what you have done. I tried everything I could to keep you safe, to keep you away from other demons and yet, you just showed yourself to my worst enemy. He’s going to try to come kill you and in my current condition, I’m not fit to protect you. Why is it so hard to understand? When I tell you to leave or go home, I mean it. It’s dangerous to be out here on your own.” He took a step forward and stared into his eyes. He was slightly shaking. “Yamaguchi, I love you with everything that I am. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

He was selfish. He should have know better from the start. He should have realized it. Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands. He held them tightly within his grasp. He couldn’t have them both. He couldn’t become the demon king and keep Yamaguchi by his side. He had to choose one. It was an easy decision for him. He would rather be with his angel for the rest of miserable pathetic life. In heartbeat, he would give up the kingdom so many of the elders had assured that he destined for.

Of course, things weren’t so easy. They never were. Oikawa leaned in closer to kiss the angel he cherished with every inch of his soul, but it was his turn to do the rejecting. He moved away a bit angrier than before.

“So, you expect me to sit back and watch as you're killed?” Yamaguchi asked him with a confused expression. He just sighed and wished he could understand the position he was in. He rather have died than have let Kuroo know about his existence. He was safer that way after all. That was everything that mattered. “I saved you before I even got around to know you. What makes you think that I would just let you get hurt now? I don’t care if that demon is your enemy or not because we’re both the same. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you when I can prevent it.”

“Yeah, but you just gave yourself away. Everything I did to keep you a secret and to keep you safe has been ruined. Pretty soon it’s going to be known that I’m making contact with an angel and I can assure you that they’re going to do everything they can to kill you.” The more he thought about it, the more he panicked. He was restless. He couldn’t imagine what sort of move Kuroo would plan next. Or worse, would he tell Ushijima? “We should stay away for a while. I think it would be best considering the situation.”

The angel didn’t say anything, but briefly nodded in agreement. He probably felt guilty. It was never his intention. He didn’t mean to be so direct. His hands were tied, though. He needed to get to Kuroo before he made things worse. He needed to stop him before he reached Yamaguchi. That was all that really mattered. Oikawa gave him a fair smile before he left him there in the midst of the forest, telling him for the thousandth time to stay home for a bit.

He had considered it once before, but now it was starting to become a their only option; running away.

…

 

Confusion.

He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there. The place was pitch black. Complete darkness. It was cold. He was trembling uncontrollably because of it. He sat up and rubbed his eyes countless of times, but the results were the same. He couldn’t see anything.

Fear.

He was afraid. He couldn’t remember what had happened before then. There was a blur. The situation was unclear and his memories were slightly vague. Had he been captured? Was he dreaming? Was he slowly dying somewhere unknown and alone? He gasped at the thought and tried to stand up. However, he kept losing his balance.

Oikawa.

He remembered being with him and having some sort of argument. He scolded him for saving his life. Again. He had been fighting with another demon. A much more powerful demon that he had never seen before. He had gotten the best of Oikawa, wounding him terribly and what was worse he didn’t get the chance to heal him. Then again, even if wanted to, he probably would’ve disappeared the minute he summoned together the rest of his energy. He was in no position to heal anyone when he couldn’t even help himself.  

Yamaguchi felt an intense pain in his head that brought him to his knees. There were voices around him. He couldn’t make it out. The language was unfamiliar to him. It was faint, but for some reason, he felt that something was coming closer. From all directions, he could sense an immense, strong power. It knocked him straight back, causing him to land on the cold floor that was underneath. He groaned, but he couldn’t recompose himself. His fear kept growing with every passing second since he was starting to get an idea about his whereabouts. He had heard about it before; about the secret layer in the Angel Domain. He hoped he was wrong, but he his suspicion were right on mark. He gulped at the thought of it.

Then small white lights surrounded him. They grew bigger as they approached. Without a doubt, the floating and shining objects around him were beautiful. The looked like the stars that were thousands of miles away. He calmed himself down a little, taking a deep breath. He was still surrounded by utter darkness, but he was glad he could at least see his hands. He tried to stand up again, but his quivering legs prevented him from doing so. He should have known better. This was the reason why he had avoided coming back home.

They were there. He was sure of it now. Yamaguchi stared into one of the white spheres of light that hovered in front of him. He was tempted to say something. The urge to question them kept increasing. There were just so many things he could possibly say, but there was something very specific he wanted to demand. He wasn’t sure how long he had been locked in there unconscious. He didn’t know what their purpose for bringing him there was. There objective wouldn’t be to correct him. That was completely unheard of. Angels were only brought to Elite Chamber for something far worse. The unimaginable probably. No one really knew. He had yet to meet someone that had made out of the place.

The Elites has gotten him. How? He wasn't sure. When? He wasn't sure about that either. 

He was afraid but for a whole different reason. He was scared that he might never be able to see Oikawa again. Yamaguchi bit his lower lip, holding in his tears as he thought about that as a possibility. It just couldn’t be. He needed to see him again. At least one more time. To tell him. He needed to tell him one more time how much he loved him. He had endangered his own life to save his, but he would do it again. Over and over. For a million times and even then, he still wouldn’t regret it.

“Drifter, you are barely alive.” Yamaguchi jumped at the sound of their thundering voices. They all seemed to be talking all at once which made them almost unrecognizable. In fact, he didn’t even know from what direction the sound was coming from. “However, you brought this upon yourself when you decided to save that demon. We’ve seen and observed your every move. You’ve made a grave mistake, an irreversible one. Your Light has become unbearably dim. Dangerously so. You’ve been a disobedient child. We frown upon your decisions gravely. There is nothing much we can do to help you.”

Yamaguchi stayed silent, fidgeting with his fingers. They were only stating the obvious, but they were facts he didn’t want to reminded of. He knew about his flaws. After all, he was never once considered perfect by the other angels. He always looked down on. Always bullied and picked on for being different. He was aware of it. He wasn’t much better off now, but Oikawa had at least given his life some purpose. A meaning that he had never discovered.

“However, we’ve been forced to take this situation upon our hands. Now, that you’ve regained your consciousness, we must advise you that you are not allowed to leave this premises.” He had figured as much. A new wave of distress was immediately set forth. Panic began to set in. He wondered if the witch had come to them too. “The outside world will influence you, but your transformation must remain unseen.”

“Transformation?” Yamaguchi spoke for the first time since he had woken up. The voices bickered amongst themselves as if they were deciding whether to explain it to him or not. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the aching throb in his head spread there too. “I don’t understand.”

“Fallen and misguided angels become the creatures that we’ve taught you to loathe since birth. It’s forbidden to talk about. Only a few know about his transition. It’s never been witnessed. We’ve managed to keep it a secret for centuries to prevent the disruption of the hierarchical balance.” The lights conjoined to form one giant mass of light. It floated above him as the voices continued. “For that exact reason, you will be kept here under confinement for the time being. You are to be disposed of properly once it’s done. I’m sure you understand. It’s inevitable. Your transformation into an Impure cannot be prevented, but it can at least be kept a secret. That’s the whole purpose of this confinement.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at the realization of what he was becoming. He looked at his disappearing body and wondered if what they were saying was true. It couldn’t be. He would have known. The others would have told him and they would have given him a warning. Feeling tears in his eyes as panic swelled within him, he reached for the sphere of light above him, but in a flash, it disappeared. He was left alone in the utter darkness.

“This is the result of your disobedience. The consequences for leaving the path of an angel to aid a demon, your enemy for centuries. Think about you actions and evaluate your decisions that brought you to this point. May your transition into an Impure be quick and painless.”

Why? Why was all that happening now? He was going to be killed by the Elites? They were just going to lock him up until he changed? Yamaguchi fell to the floor and banged his fists. He couldn’t believe it. They had been lied to their whole lives. They weren’t majestic beings at all. They weren’t much better than demons either. They appeared to be angels, but deep down they were just monsters too. All this time. They had been taught to fight Impures when in reality they were just going against other angels with an unfortunate destiny. This entire time they had been killing their own kind, but for what reason? To let them keep believing that they were on top of the universe?

They wanted him gone, but honestly, how many angels had been in his same position? It was terrifying to think about. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he lifted his head and yelled as loudly as he could.

“Guess what?!” His voice was shaking, but he hoped he could at least be heard. If he was going to die there, then he wanted his last words to be acknowledged. He was terrified beyond reason, but he wasn’t ready to give in yet. “I don’t care what I become. I don’t care if I’m killed or if I disappear from this world. I don’t have any regrets. I would do it again. Over and over. I would save him. I would risk my life a million times for Oikawa. Cold hearted creatures like you probably wouldn’t understand this, but I love him. More than myself. More than anything.”

He was surrounded by his own echos. He was completely alone. There was nothing to be seen but darkness. Then, an idea came to him. He stayed stilled and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists. He couldn’t get out of there by himself. His power wasn’t sufficient enough for anything. He couldn’t be saved either, but he had an idea, a chance, a possibility to see Oikawa one last time.

“Wait, please.” Yamaguchi called out to them again. He stood up and wiped his crying face. “Let’s make a deal.”

…

 

It had been days since he had last seen Yamaguchi and he was slowly going insane. He looked everywhere. He searched far and wide for him. He revisited the places they had spent precious moments together with hopes he would see that smiling, freckled face. However, he had no luck. He wasn’t anywhere and he didn’t know what else to do. Oikawa needed to find him. He needed to tell him about his decision to runaway. He was willing to give up the promised kingdom for him.

Then again, aside from all that, it had been discovered already. His betrayal had been known because of Kuroo. He hadn't encountered him since then because he was cautious. After that night, he stormed back to his castle, but Iwaizumi immediately shoved him away. He didn't let him stay there. It was for his own safety. He needed to leave to survive. Everyone was furious. He was already wanted by many. He was considered a traitor. Ushijima wanted the angel killed and he wanted him to be brought back alive for punishment. He was probably going to summon Satan himself for the execution. 

Amusing. They had held him as hero once before. He was claimed to be the strongest, but a rumor was all it took apparently. Then again, maybe Kuroo had taken some kind of evidence against. He wouldn't know, but naturally he wasn't going to stick around to find out. The chaotic turmoil was all he needed to decide whether to runaway or not.

Even so, that was the least of his worries. He was desperate to find Yamaguchi. He would cut down anyone that got in his way.

With the sun setting at the distance, Oikawa leaned against the tree where he and Yamaguchi had first met. It was strange. He had only been flying and wandering around for a couple of days, but he was oddly tired anyways. He couldn’t explain it. Before he could be in the same situation for months without feeling any hints exhaustion. Now, he could barely catch his breath. It was a laughable, though. He couldn’t become King this way. He couldn’t protect Yamaguchi either. He was truly pathetic, but he still wanted to runaway with him.

They could do it. Runaway and leave to a place where they couldn’t be found, where they could be happy together. They could start over. They could rewrite their destinies and change their fate. Naturally, he wouldn’t stop being a demon. Yamaguchi wouldn’t stop being angel, but they could at least spend the rest of their lives with each other. Nothing could bring him more joy. It was what he wanted most of all. He loved Yamaguchi. He couldn’t live without him, that much was clear.

It wasn’t long before the sky was covered with millions of stars. He sighed and decided he should continue searching for Yamaguchi. He still had a few crazy ideas and one of them was to break into the Angel Domain. He told him to go home last time, so he figured he could be there. Still, what were the chances? He didn’t even know how to get there unless he forced some other angel to open a gate for him. Regardless, Oikawa couldn't even imagine the kind of chaos that would ensure. He would start an eternal divine war in an instant. Yamaguchi wouldn’t be happy about that at all.

There was a gentle breeze. He caught his scent, but it was different. 

“Oikawa, I’m so glad I found you.” He stood up at the sound of that voiced. Looking past the shadows, he saw him. Yamaguchi walked toward him. He extended his hands before he held him into a tight embrace. It took him a minute to react before he responded back. He pulled him in closer, letting his warmth seep into his very soul. He sighed with relief. He was safe. Everything was going to be okay.

“I was looking all over for you too. But, listen, Yama-chan. We have to go now.” He told him, letting go and grabbing his wrist instead. It was the perfect time to escape. There were demons everywhere. He could easily hide his aura among them. He tried to pull him away, but Yamaguchi didn’t budge. They had been reunited after days of being apart. He waited so long for that moment. Still, something was awfully wrong. “We don’t have time to waste. I’ve decided to runaway and I’m taking you with me. It’s better this way. They’re going to come after us. They’ll do everything they can to kill us. I’m seen as a traitor. They actually think I’ve abandoned them to assist the enemy.”

He tried pulling Yamaguchi again. However, he didn’t seem to understand the urgency their departure required. “My friend Iwaizumi no longer works for me. If it comes down to it, he’ll be asked to find us and I don’t want to fight him. He told me that his loyalty will always belong to me, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t try to change the other demons' mind. That’s why we need to leave now. Runaway from all this. Escape this cruel world and create a place we can call home.”

“There’s something I have to tell you first.” Oikawa could barely hear him. He was avoiding his gaze. His hands were shaking. Then, he didn’t know if he was imagining it or not, but he didn’t seem to be radiating any Light at all. He wasn’t dim anymore. He was fading.

“Ever since I saved you, things have slowly been changing. I didn’t want to admit it then, but it’s unavoidable now. I’ve become weaker. I lost my powers and my Light. I lost my privilege to be an angel. The life I knew was ripped away. I’m turning into a monster. I was locked away for a few days by the Elites because of it. They were going to let me rot there until my transformation into an Impure was complete. Because that's what we really are. One mistake and that's what we become. Once then, they were going to eliminate me properly. There’s a rule after all. Angels can’t kill another angel. It’s taboo, I guess.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath before he looked at him with a heartbreaking expression. He placed his hands over his face. He leaned in closer so that their foreheads were touching. Oikawa, on other hand, remained motionless. He was still trying to process the first couple of sentences he had heard. “I’m sorry, Oikawa. I can’t go with you. I wanted to see you one last time, so I made an agreement with the Elites. I told them to let me go, if only briefly, to be with you.”

He backed away, slowly. He shook his head with disbelief. His heart was shattering into a millions of pieces. After everything that happened, when he finally thought they would be together, he was being told that the impossible would remain as the impossible. Completely unreachable. “I can’t...believe...this. Yama-chan, why? When did this happen?”

“I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi kissed him, but immediately he embraced him as tightly as he could. He couldn’t accept it. He wouldn’t. He grabbed his hands. Their fingers slowly intertwined. He didn’t want to let go. Ever. He truly loved him. There had to be something they could do.

“That’s not everything, though.” He held him close, their faces only inches apart. He could feel his exasperated breath upon his cold skin. Oikawa gritted his teeth, stopping the urge to carry Yamaguchi off his feet and take him far away. “There was a condition for this release. We agreed that they would let me see you, but in return, everything was going to speed up. There’s already parts of my body that are turning black. My Light is completely gone, only small shimmers remain. There isn’t a single trace of wings anymore. I don’t know what I am.

“Still, it’s odd. The Elites have the power to speed the transition, but they don’t have the ability to slow it. Honestly, this probably all just a plan to get rid me, the mistake. I wasn’t meant to be an angel. That much is true. This is probably their grand opportunity even though we’re all monsters deep down inside.”

Yamaguchi placed a hand over his chest. By this point, he started helplessly sobbing and Oikawa soon followed but out frustration. By his own ability to not be able to do anything. “It’s unfortunate. I wasn’t able to say goodbye to Tsukki or Ennoshita. If they saw me like this, they would probably be ashamed of me. The Elites, also. They’re here, you know, waiting for the right moment to jump out to kill me as soon as I transition. It was part of our agreement. They're secluded the area, so nothing come near.”

“I won’t let them. I’ll fight them. I’ll fight them all!” He pulled out his sword and stood in front of him, but Yamaguchi pushed his weapon down. He probably knew too, just as well as he did, that he was in no condition to fight anyone. One blow could probably kill him too. That had already been proven in his fight with Kuroo.

“I want you to do me favor.” Yamaguchi gripped onto his cape, but he was suddenly sweating. He was trembling. His face was losing color. His breathing became unsteady. Oikawa kissed him anyways, but he was already starting to lose consciousness. “Before I change, before they come out to get me, I want you to do it first. Please just end it already.”

“No. You’re crazy for even trying to ask me that.” He was furious that Yamaguchi would even think about something like that. He shook his head, but he felt incredibly pressured when a dark black swirl suddenly began to form over the angel. Spinning around him, it threaten to consume his very being. Oikawa couldn’t approach him that easily anymore. There was a strong barrier that was starting to form as well. He was transforming already.

As a result, he pointed his sword toward him with shaking hands, but he didn’t think he could bring himself to do it. Yamaguchi wanted him to kill him, but he didn’t think he could. This wasn’t what he wanted at all.

He called out the angel’s name several times. However, Yamaguchi wasn’t listening to him anymore. It was only the start, but he was in charge of ending it. Oikawa looked around, feeling his mind being split in half as he was filled with despair. Agony. Sorrow. Bright white lights came rushing towards them. They were coming, either to kill Yamaguchi or to prevent him from stopping his transformation. The Elites, as his angel had called them, probably didn’t care about anyone but themselves. He wondered if this was the process they went through with every other angel. He couldn’t believe they actually had the nerve to call themselves divine beings. They were nothing but shit.

Oikawa scoffed at them, wiping his tears with his arm as he turned back around to face Yamaguchi. He could hardly even recognize him anymore, but he didn’t let that bother him. He got closer. There was a strong force against him, so he edged the sword toward the angel's changing body. He knew he was still there. He knew that somehow he was still listening to his desperate cries. He lifted his sword, closing his eyes as he got ready to strike, as he got ready to end it all.

“I was wrong, Yamaguchi. This isn’t the end. I promise. We’ll meet again. I'll find you. In a different time, in a different era, in a different century, where we will be able to be together!”

 

~~ ...  ~~

But, the world was filled with darkness for the next coming centuries.

He rose from the depts of his own despair. He lifted a curse, brought an era of terror. 

The human population decreased steadily, plagued by disease, famine, starvation, and war.  

Angels continued disappearing to the point where they were greatly outnumbered by other creatures.

Demons, undoubtedly, lost their strong reign.

Impures were eliminated from the face of Earth.

They didn't know what had had caused this great age of misery. But, the witch had predicted well.

She watched from a far the ripples caused by the rage of the most strongest demon.

The balance was disturbed. Only the strongest survived, only those fitted best lived.

He was, after all, trying to create a world where he could meet with his loved one once again and live a happy life.

His success was yet to be seen. 

 

~~ …  ~~

 

Yamaguchi was could hear his name being called, but it sounded distant. He couldn’t make it out. Still, he was too tired to even respond. Instead, he turned around and grabbed his blankets closer to his body. He covered himself with it, hoping he would shake away the chillness that had creeped in from the window that morning. Again, though. Someone kept calling his name. It was starting to annoy him. He grabbed one of his other pillows and placed it over his head. Even so, he couldn’t drown the voice away.

“I’m up already.” He finally responded with a yawn.

With great efforts, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window. The curtains were slightly parted, so a small ray of sunlight had managed to find its way inside the room. It was quiet. Still enough that he could even hear the birds chirping outside. Even so, his mom wasn’t the one that had been calling him. Tsukishima hadn’t slept over either. He wondered if he was having one of the same dreams from before. He wondered if the voice had come from there again.

He honestly would have continued sleeping for another hour or so, but he decided it was the perfect time to get up. They had a match today, against a strong school that he had heard of before recently; Aobajousai. He knew he wasn’t going to get a chance to play at all, but since he was part of the team, he was still going. He was excited for it anyways. From what he heard, Takeda-sensei had done everything possible to arrange a practice game.

Yamaguchi got ready. He ate breakfast and met up with Tsukishima later. They walked to the school where the entire team was already itching to leave.

The ride was crazy and it was mostly because of Hinata. He somehow ended up puking over Tanaka. Everyone panicked in return. It made him terribly nauseous too. Thankfully, it didn’t take them long to arrive. They were nervous about the invitation, but Yamaguchi was trying to cope with a completely different feeling. There was something in the air that made him feel uncomfortable. His chest ached terribly. Tsukishima quickly noticed. He asked him if he was okay and he assured him everything was fine. He dismissed that odd feeling instead. Claiming it to be nervousness or something of the sort.

When he stepped into the court, that strange sensation only increased and he could no longer ignore it. He searched through the players as if he was looking for someone. His heart began to beat rapidly with the palms of his hands sweating. The game hadn’t even started and he was already feeling that anxious. He couldn’t really explain it, but he didn’t like it one bit. He wished it would just stop. There was a voice inside his head. The same voice he constantly heard in his dreams, or in certain occasions, his nightmares.

He rushed back to the restrooms with the excuse that he was going to go find Hinata, but then it happened.

He felt something.

A presence so familiar that he immediately turned around. He came face to face with another player. He wasn't in his uniform, but he knew right away that he was Aobajousai's ace.

He was Oikawa Tooru.

He tilted his head. Neither of them said anything, but they stared at each other for the longest time. That’s when the voice inside his head became clear. He could make out the words. Unconsciously, out of impulse, he whispered them silently to himself.  

_“We’ll meet again.”_

_..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!! I appreciate the comments and I seriously hoped you enjoyed it (even though I wanted to write some more, but I needed stop or else I would never finish. Remember? This was suppose to a two chapter thing omg) !! I could totally see this as a reincarnation au now. Anyways, thank you for your time and I apologize for my mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to a one chapter fic, but it ended up being longer than I expected. Anyways, thank you reading and I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
